


A Place of Our Own

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, excessive descriptions of how much keith loves lancey lance, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: “C’mon, Keith,” Lance says enthusiastically.“‘M comin’,” Keith replies, letting Lance tug him toward the house.Every house has been much of the same, all missing that onethingthat Lance can’t seem to find.Keith lost interest after the first house.House hunting is awfully boring.





	A Place of Our Own

“Of them all, I think this one checks off the most boxes.” the realtor glances down at her clipboard, lifting up the first page to examine the second. “Shall we?”

“C’mon, Keith,” Lance says enthusiastically. He grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him along.

“‘M comin’,” Keith replies, letting Lance tug him toward the house.

Every house has been much of the same; cream-coloured walls, sleek furniture, and missing that one _thing_ that Lance can’t seem to find.

Keith lost interest after the first house.

Instead, he was much more focussed on studying his boots, staring at little nicks on the walls, or taking Lance’s fingers and twisting them until it got him a hiss or a look of concerned confusion or endeared question. Now, he had found a new activity: running his hand through the faux-fur of Lance’s jacket hood until Lance noticed.

House hunting is awfully boring.

Discreetly, Keith glances at his watch. The hands tick past the three, entering the four’s territory.

“Last house,” Lance leans back to assure Keith, “then we’ll have seen them all.”

Keith nods. The affirmation earns a smile from Lance, the happy kind, the one that’s pride mixed with good humor. Keith returns his own smile, though it’s not as brilliant as Lance’s. Keith’s is all-around, pure, unadulterated happiness.

And he finds himself coming to the realization that he doesn’t care about the house. He doesn’t care at all. Not a single bit. It doesn’t matter if there are two sinks in the master bathroom or if the backyard is big enough to eventually get a pool, or if the kitchen has granite countertops, or if there are four bedrooms instead of three. It doesn’t matter to Keith if the neighbours are a little too loud, or if they’re situated far from the closest city. All that matters to Keith is the smile on Lance’s face, the happiness when he finds what he wants, and the thoughtful expression on his face when he thinks about where he’s willing to compromise and where they can budget a little bit to get renovations. All that matters is the fact that they’re buying a house together, that the space will shift from _house_ to _home_. That there will be long winter nights spent together in front of a fireplace, that there will be summer days they’ll sit on the patio and share moments. And it’ll be _their_ fireplace, _their_ patio, not _Keith’s,_ nor _Lance’s._ _Theirs_.

And the thought makes a bubble of _something_ swell in Keith’s chest. Anxiousness and happiness and nervousness and anticipation. There’s a _future_ within the house they pick. There’s a family, and there’s memories to be made.

It’s not Voltron. There’s no more intergalactic war-fighting and there’s no imminent threat that makes you second-guess having an assured future.

Now, they have _time._

And the thought carries Keith all the way until they’re back in their hotel room, sticks with him while they good-naturedly fight over what they’re going to get dinner, holds him in happiness until he sits across from Lance, playfully kicking at each other’s legs while they eat dinner and talk.

Propels his answer with Lance asks, “so, which house did you like best?”

He doesn’t hesitate for even a split second before answering. “I don’t care.”

Lance blinks at him, startled. “That was the whole point of this trip, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t care,” he repeats, “because it doesn’t matter to me _where_ we are. I don’t care if we have a shack or the biggest mansion in world. All I care about is being in the same place as you, for as long as I can be until you get tired of me.”

Lance pauses a beat before answering.

“I’ll never get tired of you.”

Keith can’t help it; he lets out a short exhale in a laugh. He feels the tightness in the smile he gives Lance, swallowing the lump that’s suddenly in his throat.

“Keith,” Lance’s fingers come across the table to take one of Keith’s hands. “I want to spend forever with you. And I don’t care, either. Not really. But I want us to have a place of our own. And I don’t mean that by a place of residence. I mean that I want us to have somewhere only we know. Sure, we might have friends and family over, but I want somewhere where only we know that the second stair from the bottom creaks. Just the two of us. For as long as we live.”

Keith nods. He gets it - he’d gotten it right away. “Me too.”

Lance’s lip curls up on one side in a half-smile. “C’mere,” he murmurs, tugging on Keith’s hand lightly. Keith obliges and leans forward. Lance presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Space ranger partners, right?”

Keith laughs, “right.”

“Forever?” Lance asks, and now he’s a little unsure, as though coming to the realization that perhaps Keith will get tired of _him_.

“Forever.” Keith nods once, still smiling that tight-lipped smile.

“Good.” Lance says, and he smiles back, this one full of love.

Keith’s muscles loosen and he finds himself returning the same sentiment.

A few hours later finds them in bed, lying on their backs with their pinkies linked.

They’re both exhausted from the house hunting. So much so that Lance hadn’t even jokingly-but-not-really-jokingly brought up the fact that they were alone and they wouldn’t be in such private quarters until they had their own house. They’d had dinner and then talked about the house they were going to pick until their eyes were heavy. Despite their fatigue, both were yet to fall asleep, if Lance’s subtle rustling and Keith’s full-on bed-jostling was anything to go off of.

But even twisting and turning in bed had to become redundant at some point, and now Lance had found his way between Keith’s arm and body, his head knocking lightly against Keith’s, cheek pressed against his collarbone.

And this was so comfortable that neither was willing to move, and Lance’s breathing had evened out somewhat. Keith, himself, was feeling sleep tug at him, as his eyes drifted shut.

“Keef,” Lance mumbled, in the way he only did when he was extremely tired or trying to annoy Keith, “I want kids.”

Keith considers this, even as he registers the fact that he’s barely cognisant. “Then let’s have some.”

“Really?” Lance asks, tired and hopeful.

“Mhm,” Keith hums, “the house we picked has five rooms, right?”

“Yeah,” Lance mumbles.

“A bunch of artificially-produced children who are part-Galra, but mostly human,” Keith sighs tiredly.

“We could even adopt, or foster.” Lance says, “wouldn’t it be nice to give some kids a home?”

Keith feels himself choke up again. He knows that Lance desperately wants children who resemble him. To change what he wants because he knows where Keith has come from…

“It would,” Keith agrees.

Lance’s hand, where it rests in the center of Keith’s chest, moves to his shoulder in a hug.

The thought of children, some of their own and some who were thrown into the foster system lulls Keith back to the sleepiness he’d felt before.

Lance dozes off in his arms, and he presses his lips to the soft, unruly mess of hair on Lance’s head. “I love you,” he mumbles, finally finding himself able to drift off, wondering if this is what it’ll be like when they have their own home.

**Author's Note:**

> SEASON FOUR GOT ME SHOOK **[slight (?) spoiler-ish stuff in the next line]**  
>  KEITH WTH DUDE (like that episode six though)
> 
> But here we are! A fluffy oneshot inspired by a different fic (though very little) (I literally saw a tiny facet of the story and went off on a tangent) (this isn't meant to be a part of that other story) (guys I saw them say "house" and went "hey klance should buy a house").
> 
> ALSO TOTALLY UNIMPORTANT BUT THEY'RE FIANCÉS IN THIS
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
